It is well-known to seal valve rods by means of a joint surrounding the valve rod and arranged for example on a guide element for guiding the valve rod.
The joints used may wear out, spoil under the effect of the motion of the valve, of temperatures, so that their seal purpose is no longer (or badly) fulfilled after a certain working time.
The present invention notably proposes a solution to the seal problem stated above.